Luigi (SSB8)
.]]Luigi is Mario's twin brother and an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Endgame. He is a major protagonist of the Mario series and helps Mario on his adventures. However, he never plays a major role in the Paper Mario series except for Super Paper Mario, where he is playable and helps Mario, Peach and Bowser in their adventure. However, before he helps them, he turns into his evil counterpart, Mr. L. Appearance Luigi is a tall person with a green cap and shirt and leather overalls. On-Screen Appearance(s) *Luigi jumps out of a Warp Pipe and says "Let-a go." in a "more of a shy" voice. *Luigi jumps out of a Sky Pop and says "Oh yeah! Luigi time!" before jumping off. *Luiginoids carry Luigi and toss him to the stage. Moves Neutral Attack - Luigi punches the opponent twice and butts them away. Dash Attack - Luigi spins his fists around and pushes the opponent away with two. Aerial Attack - Luigi hits the opponent with his feet. Forward Attack - Luigi kicks the opponent. Up Attack - Luigi uppercuts the opponent. Down Attack - Luigi sweep kicks the opponent. Forward Smash - Luigi pokes the opponent. Up Smash - Luigi overheads the opponent. Down Smash - Luigi break dances the opponent. Pummel - Luigi headbutts the opponent. Forward Grab - Luigi throws the opponent away. Up Grab - Luigi throws the opponent upwards. Down Grab - Luigi smashes the opponent on his knee, breaking the spine. Neutral Special: Green Fireball '- Luigi shoots a fireball that is colored green, however it doesn't bounce, it goes straight horizontally. If Luigi uses it in the air, it bounces. ''Neutral Special Custom #1: Thunderball ''- Luigi shoots a thunderball which goes faster than the normal fireball. ''Neutral Special Custom #2: Freeze Ball - Luigi shoots an ice ball which bounces and goes very slow. When an opponent touches the ball, it freezes them. '''Side Special: Luiginary Ball - The Luiginoids, in a form of a ball, appear from nowhere and land on the arena and Luigi kicks them at the opponents. Side Speical Custom #1: Luiginary Hammer - The Luiginoids, in the form of a warhammer, appear from nowhere and Luigi grabs them, slamming them down to the ground to crush his foes. Side Special Custom #2: Luiginary Fire - The Luiginoids, in their fire form, appear from nowhere and shoots fireballs at the foes one by one. Up Special: Super Jump Punch - Similar to Mario, Luigi leaps to the air and uppercuts his foes. The only difference from Mario, if he does it near to an opponent, they will fly farther and randomly get the Fire status effect, also it's different than Mario with another reason; Luigi hits the opponent once with one coin popping out. Up Special Custom #1: Super Leap Punch - Luigi charges up a Super Jump like he does in Super Paper Mario and uppercuts the opponent. The higher the damage percentage he has, the higher he goes up. Up Special Custom #2: Coin Punch - Luigi does his Super Jump Punch same like Mario. Down Special: Green Cyclone - Luigi spins around like Mario's down special from Melee and the first game, except he is surronded by green fire. Down Special Custom #1: Electrical Cyclone - Luigi charges his fists with electricity and spins around like Mario does. Down Speical Custom #2: Luiginoid Cyclone - Luigi and two other Luiginoids do the Green Cyclone, one by one. Final Smash: Dream Realm - Luigi rests on a Pi'illo and a Dream Portal appears, sucking in the foes. After a few seconds or all the foes are sucked in; Luiginoids, on the Zeekeeper, do the Zee Egg special attack from Dream Team. With the energy ball exploding on the foes and they start to blast out from the portal. The portal finally closes and Luigi wakes up, with the Pi'illo (of a random color) flies away, but before doing so, winks at the screen with Luigi. Sometimes Luigi will be sleeping on Dreambert or Eldream. Taunts *Luigi does some random dances. *Luigi puts his hands behind him and kicks the ground. *Luigi looks at the camera, scared. *Luigi makes his hands like guns and bangs them at the screen, saying "Bang bang!". Audience Chant *''"Luigi! Luigi! Luigi! Luigi! Luigi! Luigi!"'' Victory Pose(s) *Luigi flies on his own Sky Pop and winks at the screen before flying away. *Luigi grows bigger and shrinks down to normal size. *Many Luiginoids fall down and cheer for Luigi. Victory Theme TBA Gallery TBA Trivia *Luigi sometimes will say "Oh my God!" when he is star or screen KOed in the Japense version of the game. Category:Mario Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Endgame Category:Super Smash Bros. Endgame Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Endgame Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Endgame Unlockables Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages